If He Died
by Firegirl 156
Summary: Kim and Rai have been married almost 2 years now. Along with Jamie and Clay. But what happens when Kim and Rai are kidnapped. And worse still Chase tells Kim a horrible lie about Rai. Its up to the gang to save them. 2nd in the End of Evil series. RaixKim
1. Nightmares

Me: Oh Yeah Part Two! I ROCK!!!!!

Kim: Just don't forget the two other fic's your writing

Me: How could I Book: 5 Air and Earth & Nature are being written and typed everyday. I just control when they are posted

Kim: Whatever just don't forget.

Rai: You just ended Part 1 do you really want to put out Part 2 so quickly.

Me: It's just a sample. I will be posting chapters for this one much slower because I am writing this as I type

Rai: Whatever

Clay and Omi: DISCLAIMER: She owns nothing of Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 1**

**Nightmares**

I watch as Chase charges foreword ready to kill. I want to stop him but I can't move. Rai pushes me out of the way taking the hit. He fly's

backwards into the lava. "No Rai" I scream. I hear evil maniacal laughter come from behind me. I turn to see Chase standing in front of a huge wall

of darkness. The dark envelopes me and all I hear is the laughter and the sound of Chase saying "You're mine now!"

I shake Kim as she tosses and turns. "Kim honey wake up" I say. She bolts upright sweat running down her face. "Kim" I whisper. She turns and

catapults herself at me hugging herself to my chest. I wrap my arms around her, rub her back and softly whisper "Shhhh". "It was worse this time"

she whispers between sobs. We rock back and forth as she slowly stops crying. "That's 3 in a row" I whisper to her concerned. "I know and each

night they all get a little worse" she replies. "We have to tell them" I say referring to the rest of the group. "I'll talk to Kris tomorrow" she sighs. I

carefully move her into a lying down position and lay her head on a pillow. I crawl next to her and we snuggle together.

I stand with Kris as we go through the laundry. "Kim are you okay? You look exhausted" Kris asks me worried. "I'm fine" I lie. "No you're not. Why

does everyone feel the need to lie to me? We've all been over how I can sense people's emotions and yours are in turmoil. Now tell me what's

wrong" she yells at me. "The last 3 nights I've been having these terrible nightmares" I sigh. "Oh hon. why didn't you tell us" Kris demands gently.

"I don't know I just didn't want to get everyone panicked" I say. "Well I suggest you tell everyone" she says. "I'll think about it I sigh.

Fatigue hits me and I sit down. "You need to stop helping me and rest" Kris says concerned. "Do you even plan to tell him yet?" she continues. "No

it's his New Years Surprise" I say. "Fine but I order you to go take a nap". I sigh, get up, and leave.

"Something's up with Kimiko. She's been acting totally strange" Omi says to both Clay and Rai as they all lounge in the living room. "I've noticed it

too. She's been extremely jumpy. Hey Rai she's your wife what's up" Clay asks. "I don't know what you're talking about. Kim's been perfectly

normal" I say hoping they bought it. "DINNER'S READY!" they hear from the kitchen. 'Saved by dinner' I think.

I lay there and stare at Kim. I knew that at any moment she would have a nightmare. As if on cue she starts to toss and turn. "No, No Rai" she

grunts. She starts to flail and sweat. "No! No leave them alone!" she says louder. Then she starts to shriek and scream. She sounded like she was

in pain. I shake her, talk to her, and try anything I can think of to wake her. "What's wrong with her?" I hear Clay ask. "MOVE!" I hear Kris order

and then she was next to me. "We have to wake her" I say. She takes a breath "Everyone cover your ears. Sorry Kim" he then opens her mouth

and let's out what I would guess was a loud shriek. I see Kim jolt awake. I uncover my ears and pull Kim to me. She didn't cry or shake, she didn't

do anything. She just sat there staring straight ahead. "Kim you have to do something, talk, move, cry. Just do something" "I beg. I pull her to eye

level. "Kimiko Akira Kyoko Tohomiko you have to do something right now." I yell. She bursts into tears. I pull her to me and let her soak my shirt.

"Never" I hear her whisper. "Huh?" I ask. "Nothing" she replies. "I wish we knew what was causing them" I wonder out loud. "I know a way to

stop it" a sinister voice says. I turn to see Chase standing at the window.

* * *

Me: That was a good chapter

Kim: Who can guess what Kim and Kris were talking about?

Me: Okay I'm tired so please Review


	2. Pain

Kim: Welcome to Part 2 Chapter 2

Me: This chapter was a pain to write. 1. I couldn't figure out the title. 2. I had to decide a lot of hard things in this one. 3. I had to write a lot of sad/mean moments this chapter so brace yourselves

Kim: It's not as bad as next chapter

Me: Shush we're not that far yet

Kim: Sorry just saying. Besides I could give away the entire plot line if I wanted to.

Me: You wouldn't

Kim: Hey everyone Chase tells me

(I pounce on her and cover her mouth)

Me: Not if you want to keep your life you won't

Kim: Okay, Okay

Me: This is why I keep my notes in an unbreakable safe. You leave them out and someone reads ahead

Me/Kim: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown

**Chapter 2**

**A Mistake **

**Rai's POV**

I feel unimaginable hate as I look at Chase. "Give me one good reason not to murder you where you stand?" I ask. "I just said why!" Chase says a

little agitated. I start to make a move to attack him along with the others. "Wait" Kim says to me as well as everyone else. "How do I stop the

nightmares?" she asks speculative. "Well taking this from me would help" Chase says holding up the Shadow of Fear and smirking. "You! You've

been giving me those nightmares!" Kim screeches lunging at Chase. He flys out the window and she follows. I follow her and see them running into

the woods. I follow them sensing a trap. I finally catch up and find Chase and Kim staring at each other. There stares meant very different things

though. Chase's were of longing and want; Kim's were of hate and loathing. I hear a whoosh behind me and turn just in time to see Jack before he

punches me. I go flying and all is black.

**Kim's POV**

I watch as Rai fly's in front of me. "Well Kimiko it seems you are badly outnumbered" Chase says as Wuya, Hannibal, Rose, and Josh step out of the

trees. "Never stopped me before" I say. "You've never had to worry about a husband before" Jack says holding up an unconscious Rai and pointing

the Kazusu Atom at him. "You wouldn't" I say frightened. "I don't know why I shouldn't. He is the source of all of my pain and hurt" Chase growls

throwing a hateful glance at Rai. "What do you want?" I ask despair filling my voice. "Why, Kimiko the answer to that is simple. I want you" Chase

smirks. I close my eyes. I knew this would happen, Chase knew my weakness. "Don't hurt him. I'll go with you" I say weakly. He pulls out the

Sphere of Yun and pulls Rai and I into it. I sit and pull Rai's head into my lap and stroke his hair. I didn't know how long I had with him before

Chase separated us.

**Kris's POV**

I watch as Chase threatens Rai. I see despair flash across Kim's face. I wish I could get closer to help, or at least hear but if I did Chase would

sense me under the Shroud. Also we would still be badly outnumbered. Chase pulls Kim and Rai into the Sphere of Yun and heads for his lair. I turn

and run back to the Temple. As I reach it I stop and gasp for breath. Omi runs behind me and supports me. "Thanks" I gasp. "What's up?" Clay

asks. All of a sudden Clay and I's robes glow and I'm standing there in the robes of the Shoku and Clay is wearing the robes of the Hannikara.

"Well that explains a bit" I say. "I think we'll need a bit more" Jamie says. "Chase distracted Kim so jack could knock Rai out and threaten him with

the Kazusu Atom. Kim gave in of course and Chase captured them and took them away. Kim must have chosen us to take their places because Rai

was still out cold when Chase took them." I explain. "How could Kimiko be so foolish? We need her and she cared more for Raimundo's safety than

the team's well being." Omi yells. My temper flares. "Are you saying that if I was in danger that you wouldn't do the same thing?!" I yell. "Of course

I would but Raimundo is the Shoku and Kimiko is the Hannikara. They have more responsibility than we do. The team's safety has to come before

each other" he replies. "No we shouldn't Omi. We have no right to come between them. They love each other and that comes first. Also Rai's life

was at stake, and if you remember almost 3 years ago Rai told you something like this, 'Rai is no use to anyone dead'" I said calmly re-reciting the

thing that Rai had said. "Now since we have no clue what Chase is up to we might as well get some sleep before we go marching through his

doors. Now go" I say and then walk to my room.

**Kim's POV**

I watch as Chase takes Rai away. 'I love you' he mouths from inside the Sphere as Chase walks away. 'I love you too' I mouth as he disappears.

Tears fall from my eyes as I curl up into a ball. Doing this hurt so much but it was nothing compared to what happened the next day.

* * *

Kim: A cliffy I hate cliffy's

Me: Well to bad because that's the end of the chapter

Kim: I could tell them what happens next

Me: And then I would murder you

Kim: You're no fun

Me: Too bad

Me/Kim: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Death

Kim: Well thank you so much you're just so lovely. Thanks to you Chase has me again!

Me: Then hang on cause it gets better

Kim: Oh I know I've read into your notes remember and I'm ashamed of you

Me: Oh shut it at least I'm being moderately kind

Kim: NO YOU'RE NOT!!!!

Me: Oh well

Kim: You're so annoying you know that

Me: Yep now disclaimer

Me/Kim: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown. This fic is purely fan made.

**Chapter 3**

**Death**

**Rai's POV**

I wake chained above the ground with my hands above my head spread apart along with my feet under me and spread apart. I resembled an X.

"Comfortable" I hear a voice say and Chase stepped out of the shadows. "Chase you annoying jerk, Kim's going to squash you" I chuckle. "Not if I

tell her I killed you" Chase chuckles smiling evilly. "You wouldn't do that to her" I say actually getting worried. "Of course I would, inside her id the

power to destroy the world" Chase states simply. "You don't understand, last time this happened she was messed up for months" I say pleading

for Kim. "Yes but that is only because you butted in. If she just had me she would be happy" he says. "She'll find me and when she does she'll

destroy you" I yell holding onto my last shred of hope. "I think not" Chase says revealing the Sphere of Death and the Star of Hanabi and set them

next to each other pointed at me. "Face it she's mine now and you will hang there until you die" Chase chuckles and walks out of the room. I let my

head drop. There was no hope now. A tear falls from my eye and more follow it.

**Kim's POV**

I wake in the cell I cried myself to sleep in last night. I get up to find a plate of food and a mug of what I guess is coffee sitting next to me. I

eat/drink the stuff and then I put them aside. "Good I see you are awake" I hear the unmistakable sound of Chase's voice say. I look up to see

him walking into the room. "Rai will find a way to escape from wherever you're keeping him!" I yell at him. "That would be hard seeing as he's with

the deceased now" Chase replies coldly. Something inside me breaks. "Rai's dead" I utter barely hearable. "Yes, I killed him" he says plainly as if it

was no big deal. "How?" is all I say. "I threw him into the volcano. Leaving him to die in lava as you and he did 3 years ago" he replies. I just sit

there. Was there a point in living without Rai? Yes there was one. My hand gently falls to my midsection. I would live for only one reason. "I see

you need time to take this in. I'll leave you" Chase says and then turns and walks out of the room.

**Kris's POV**

I wake the next morning to Jamie screeching about something. I turn to see her holding a note. My brain finally processes what she's saying. "The

boys have gone to rescue Rai and Kim on there own!" she yells. I'm up in an instant "Let's go!" I yell not caring that we're both in our pajamas. I

throw her, her bag of Wu and we wake Dojo.

When we land the scene horrifies us. Both boys are lying on the ground wounded and unconscious. Chase stands on his balcony and sneers at us.

"Have you two come to try and foolishly try to rescue your friends?" Chase chuckles. He's about to attack us when I hear a hollow but familiar voice

say "Stop". I turn and gasp, beside me Jamie also gasps. It was Kim only it wasn't. She looked broken, hollow, defeated. "Don't hurt them, let me

talk to them" Kim says to Chase who nods. "Kim what's happened to you? Where's Rai?" I ask. "Rai's dead" is all she whispers. I freeze. "Kim that

can't be true" I say. "It is he killed him" she says. I immediately know who. I whirl around and scream "You evil! How Could You! I OUTTA KILL YOU

MYSELF! GET DOWN HERE!" He jumps off the balcony and lands in front of me. "Is that a challenge" he hisses. "No they were just leaving" Kim

interrupts stepping between us. I was about to object when she looks at me. "Fine we'll go" I give in. "What!?" Jamie and I turn to see Omi and

Clay struggling to get up. We rush to their sides and help them. "We can not leave them they need our help" Omi grunts. Then he looks up into

Kim's eyes. I watch his go from anger, to surprise, then to sadness. "We shall go" he sighs. I help him back to Dojo and then I climb on. As we take

off none of us look back, not one of us looks back. We were afraid to look into Kim's eyes.

**Chase's POV**

I watch as Kimiko slowly walks back to her cell. She refused a room. She had taken the news very differently than I would have expected. Instead

of going into the blind rage that I needed she just shut down. There was something she was hiding. 'Or protecting' my inner self suggests. I would

figure out what she was protecting and destroy it.

* * *

Kim: Can anyone figure out my secret. It's not hard people, here are the clue's so far: 1. It's a big secret from Rai. 2. Her hand dropped to her midsection.

Me: Anyway I need to get off quickly so chats short at the moment

Me/Kim: REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	4. A Feeling

Me: Sorry for cutting out on last chapters chat but I'm trying to figure out my school supplies cause I start school Thursday. Which means not only homework but I have to type less.

Kim: Ha! Ha! Ha! I don't have to go to school

Me: Shut it or I'll make this fic have a very unhappy ending

Kim: You wouldn't do that to your fans

Me: No but I would replace you

Kim: Fine I'm shutting up

Me/Kim: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own any thing Xaolin Showdown. This fic is purely fan made.

**Chapter 4 **

**A Feeling**

**Kris's POV**

We land and I don't know what to do. I'm the Shoku now officially. "Rai's dead" I whisper. He had been a good friend and an even better leader.

Better than she thought she or anyone else could be. I turn and hug Omi tighter than ever and just cry. He holds me and comforts me. I cry for

Rai, I cry for us, I cry for the world, and above all I cry for Kim because she couldn't cry herself. I felt so helpless. "What's wrong Kris?" I hear a

wise voice say. I turn to see Master Fung looking at me worriedly. "Rai's dead and Kim might as well be" I say. "Impossible" he says with a calm

face and I look at him like he has two heads. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Raimundo cannot be dead for if he was his dragon would be released

much like Rose and Josh and not only would I have sensed it but we would have seen it" he explains. "But then that means that Rai isn't dead" I

gasp. I turn to the group "Rai isn't dead" I say happily. Then it hits me. Chase wants Kim to overload ad turn into a world destroying monster.

"We have to figure out a way to tell her" I decide. "First you must meet our new student" Master Fung says and them moves aside to reveal a

girl. She has brown hair with red, blue, and purple stripes of color in her hair. Her eyes are hazel and she is normal height. "Hey I'm Claire. What's

up?" she says. "Master Fung is it wise to bring in a new student in our current situation?" I ask. "Oh you mean how your leader Raimundo and

2nd in command Kimiko were kidnapped by Chase Young and Kimiko thinks her husband Raimundo is dead but he's not. Even though Chas is sure

trying to starve him to death. Anyway and Chase is trying to threaten the earth with Kimiko's power" she says yawning. "How do you know Rai's

condition and the finer parts of Chase's plan? In fact how do you know any of this?" I ask. "Chase Young, The Prince of Darkness, The Baddest

Guy on the planet, ya-da, ya-da, so on and so forth, yeah he's my Father" she says.

**Kim's POV**

I wake in my cell. My breakfast and my coffee is sitting there, along with my cell door being open. I eat and then walk off to find Chase. I find him

in his den and wait to be acknowledged. He's yelling in a cell phone at someone. "What do you mean she's gone . . . well find her" he yells into

the phone and then shuts it. He sighs with impatience and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Is everything okay?" I ask not moving. He turns with a

start but then relaxes. "Ah Kimiko how nice to see you out in about" he says smiling. I try to smile but I can't bring myself to do it so I nod. "You

never answered me. Is everything okay?" I repeat sitting on the couch. "Yes just a small incident nothing for you to worry about" he assures me.

"Would you mind if I walked around today?" I ask. "Only if you let Jack, Wuya, or I go with you" he replies smiling. I sigh. "Will you?" I ask. "Of

course" he replies and taking my arm in his we walk around his lair. We walk around some of the outside paths and I admire the beautiful

scenery. And for one moment I forget about Rai. But then it's back stronger than ever.

We walk around the South Wing and I notice a closed door, which is a rare thing to see here. "What's behind that door?" I ask curious. "Oh

nothing just some of my junk" he replies. Normally I would have let it go but something told me to pursue the subject further. "Are you sure most

of the time your doors are opened" I say. "Yes it's just junk. I keep it closed because it's kind of embarrassing" he says and I see a small light

blush on his cheeks. I nod and we start to walk again but I still feel a tugging in my mind to go in it.

**Rai's POV**

I hear footsteps outside the door but ignore them until I recognize one voice. It was Kim. I put my whole soul into willing her to open the door. I

hear Chase's voice and then hers and then Chase's and then silence for a moment. Then I hear footsteps and then silence. My head hangs once

again and I sigh. It was worth a shot but it had failed. I chuckle as the events of the night before drift into my memory. A girl had snuck through

the window and walked up to him. She un-did the gag that kept him from speaking. Then she fed him and explained who she was.

**Flashback Rai's POV**

"Shh! Be quiet I don't have much time" the girl whispers. "Who are you?" I ask whispering. "My name is Claire Young and before you ask I'm

Chase's daughter. Only I don't exactly agree with his future plans so I'm helping you now and in a bit I'm going somewhere that can help us all.

Now open up" she orders. I open my mouth and she sticks some food in it. I chew and swallow thankful that I'm finally getting real food. She

feeds me for a little bit longer in silence and the she stops. "Why can't you release me?" I ask. "Because my father, the witch, the bean, and Jack

are the only ones who have keys. I could get the one from Jack but then dad would not only know it was me who did it but also severally punish

Jack" she explains. "Why do you care about Jack?" I ask. "I'm sorry I don't have time for more questions I must go now but I offer you these

words, I will bring help. Do not despair." And with that she disappears into thin air.

**Rai's POV**

'I hope she really was'. My stomach growls. 'I hope she really does'.

* * *

Kim: You're starving Rai how could you

Me: Listen just go with it okay also would you people please go to my profile and vote on my poll please.

Kim: Why should they

Me: Shut up Kim

Kim: Whatever anyway can you post the Character list now?

Me: Fine the following words explain about each character and which side they are on:

**Xaolin side:**

Kimiko- Japanese girl who is the Dragon of Fire. She is 22 and married to Raimundo.

Raimundo- Brazilian boy who is the Dragon of Wind. He is 23 and married to Kimiko.

Omi- Chinese orphan who is the Dragon of Water. He is 20 and is engaged to Kris.

Clay- Texas cowboy who is the Dragon of Earth. He is 24 and is married to Jamie.

Kris- Russian girl who is the Dragon of Music. She is 21 and is engaged to Omi.

Jamie- Michigan girl who is the Dragon of Lightning. She's 24 and is married to Clay.

Claire Young- Daughter of Chase Young and the Dragon of Lightning. Is not like her father. She's 22.

**Heylin Side:**

Chase Young- Evil Heylin warrior. Known as The Prince of Darkness. Father of Claire.

Wuya- Evil Heylin Witch. Gains power from Shen-Gong-Wu. Not sure on age but is old.

Hannibal Bean- An evil bean that rides on a bird and uses the Moby Morpher to grow tall.

Jack Spicer- Intelligent, Muscular guy who gained the power to transform into animals after swallowing the Tongue of Saiping. He's 23.


	5. Information

Me: Hello everyone I got to school tomorrow

Kim: Yeah yeah now correct yourself

Me: Okay I must thank xXWindxFireXx for pointing this out to me. When I was talking about the characters last chapter I said that Claire was the dragon of lightning. Well as you all know that can't be possible because Jamie is the Dragon of Lightning. So I'm here to correct myself. Claire is the Dragon of Thunder not Lightning. Sorry for that mistake.

Kim: You're forgiven

Me: I wasn't talking to you

Kim: Rude much

Me: Yes you are

Kim: Hey where's Rai

Me: Hey look a note

_Dear Kim,_

_You guys always end up fighting and make me type the chapters so I'm not coming any more. See you at home,_

_Rai_

Kim: I'm going to get him and then kill him. Be back in a sec

Me: While she does that I'll do the chapter. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 5 **

**Information**

**Kris's POV**

"Why should we trust the daughter of Chase Young? Our worst enemy and rival?" Clay asks. "Maybe because I made sure your leader didn't die

of malnourishment before we could save him" Claire yawns. "What!?" I squeal in alarm. "Dad must be trying to starve him. I fed him before I left

but he'll only last a week in a half at most. We have to slap him to her senses, rescue her, and rescue him before then" she says. "There's also

another reason" I whisper. They all look at me questioningly. "I can't tell you guys why but it's extremely important" I reply. They all nod. "Okay

here's my idea" Claire says and we all listen.

**Kim's POV**

"Good morning Kimiko" I hear from behind me as I'm walking to Chase's den. I turn and see it's Wuya. "Hello Wi-- I mean Wuya" I say reminding

myself that she wasn't exactly my enemy right now. "Chase can't see you this morning. He's busy with the problem from yesterday. But he sent

me to walk with you" she says actually sounding a little sorry. I sigh and nod. "What exactly is the problem?" I inquire. "Chase's daughter has run

away again" Wuya sighs. "Chase has a daughter! Who's the mother?" I ask shocked. "No one but Chase and Claire know" she replies. I make a

mental note to ask him when I saw him next. Today was my tour of the East and West sides of the lair, but I secretly wished that we could go

South.

**Rai's POV**

Chase punches me again. "Where did she go?" he asks once again. "I already told you she didn't tell me. She came in, told me who she was, fed

me, and left. I don't know anything else" I repeat for the umpteenth time. "She had to give you some kind of information. A hint of where she

went" Chase says. I wanted to tell him. I was in so much pain. I could tell without even looking in a mirror that I had a black eye, and that my

nose and mouth were bleeding. But Master Fung had taught Kim and I how to deal with pain. I spit some blood out of my mouth before I start

again. "That's all she said, I don't know where she went" I say. He sighs and sits on the ground "Then she's wising up." "How many times has

that girl run away?" I ask. "More than I can count. She started at the age of 10 and since then she hasn't stayed where she's told for more that 3

months" he replies sighing again. "Dude if you don't mind me asking who's her mother?" I ask. "It's a long story" he replies. "Dude I'm not going

anywhere so I think I've got time. Besides I've got a week, week in a half tops to live" I say. 'If I don't bleed to death' I think to myself. "Very well

but I must warn you it is not a tale that has a happy ending" he warns.

**Chase's Tale**

I was hunting down a mysterious warrior named She-Run. He had killed many of my warriors and needed to be brought down. I found him on an

island just South of Japan. We fought for 2 weeks straight nonstop. He was a peculiar warrior. He wore a cape with a hood that was always up

disguising his appearance. Finally I got a good shot in. He flew backwards and his cape flew off. When I approached I found though that he was

actually a she, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Also she was crafty because while I stood there like an idiot she kicked

me 5 miles away. When she finally got to me I refused to fight her and asked her out. She looked at me like I was insane but accepted. So I

brought her back to my lair. Long story short we got married a month later we had Claire a year later. She and Claire were my whole world. One

night though her rival Quo kidnapped Claire. We pursued him to his icy fortress in the north where we found him trying to drop Claire into an icy

lake filled full of sharks. She got Claire while I got Quo. Now Quo could control ice. Not like Omi but close. He threw some razor sharp icicles at me

and I deflected them. Then I heard the scream. She had been hit with one of the icicles that had slipped past me. I rushed to her side and tried to

help her, but it was futile. I held her as she died. The last thing she said to me was this 'Take care of Claire. I love you both' and then she died. I

went into a rage and killed Quo. Then I went back and picked up Claire and She. I buried She in our favorite part of the woods. Claire is all I have

left and I'll do anything for her.

**Rai's POV**

I look at Chase and actually feel pity for him. Then I see something impossible happen. A tear falls from his eye. He stands up and leaves.

**Kim's POV**

I find Chase crying in his den. I walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He turns and embraces me in a hug. I hold and comfort him.

* * *

Kim: OMG that was so sad

Me: I know I'm crying

Kim: Btw I've got Rai

Me: Also for you people who are confused by 1. Why Chase always calls She-Run, She. And 2. Why I always capitalize She. Is because She is Chase's nickname for her.

Kim: Ah that explains it

Me: (wiping tears from eyes) Now I have some info for you all. If you want an idea of what Rai, Kim, Omi, and Clay look like now go to YouTube and look up this song exactly how it's typed. Seasons of love, Xaolin Showdown. It's by Artimischick07. The song is seasons of love from rent. It's a good movie but if you want to skip to the pic it's at 1:21. I didn't draw it but it is the inspiration.

Kim: You're obsessed with YouTube.

Me: NO I'M NOT!!! Also another good picture of Kim is at 1:34.

Kim: Ugh you're annoying

Me: Enough I need to get to writing chapters for Earth and Nature. My fic about Clay so Bye.

Me/Kim: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	6. Phase 1

Me: HELLO EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT TODAY WAS! SCHOOL! ISN'T THAT GREAT!

Kim: She's being sarcastic

Me: AND YOU KNOW WHAT SCHOOL MEANS! I CAN'T POST AS OFTEN!!!!

Kim: Can you talk normal please

Me: Sorry I just hate school! Nothing but yelling teachers, homework, and my mother breathing down my neck about my grades. Oh I wish I could move out!

Kim: Well you can't so live with it and start the chapter it's already short we don't need it to be boring as well.

Me: You're infuriating but fine disclaimer

Rai: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown. But Kim does own my soul.

Kim: Got that right!

**Chapter 6**

**Phase 1**

**Claire's POV**

We fly toward the one place I wouldn't go back to in a million years and yet there I was going anyway. My mission was simple go in, find Kimiko,

give her the cell phone, get out. Simple right. Yeah so not going to happen if dad got involved. We land at the base of the volcano. "We'll be back

in 3 hours but you have the Serpent's Tail just in case right?" Kris asks. I nod and so does she, then they fly off. I push a small stone on the side

of the mountain and a passageway opens. I have secret tunnels all over the lair so getting around secretly was no problem. 'Now she should be

in the cell area' I decide to myself as I make a left turn. I reach the end of the tunnel and press right in front of my face. A door opens and I walk

into the room. Which unfortunately for me is empty. I see a cage on the side open and defiantly lived in. I sit in the corner of the room and wait.

About an hour later I hear a noise down a side hallway. I hide and wait. Kimiko walks in and yawns. I walk out "Kimiko." She turns surprised.

"Who are you?" she asks.

**Kim's POV**

"My name is Claire and I'm Chase's daughter" she says. "Oh Chase will be glad that you're back" I say. I had just listened to Chase's story and I

hoped the girl would actually stay. "I'm not staying I'm here to deliver this" she says and pulls out my cell phone. "Why?" I ask. "Just take it and

wait for a text. Then think about it, it will lead you to the truth" she says. "What are you a fortune cookie?" I ask amused. "Listen, wait for the

text and think about it. It'll reveal to you something important" she says. I take the phone. "Also don't tell Chase about any of this" She says and

then pulls out the Serpent's Tail and disappears through a wall.

**Rai's POV**

My stomach growls and I groan through the gag. I hadn't been fed in 5 days. I had lost quite a bit of strength as well. I could barely hold myself

up. I was starving and no one seemed to care. 'Kim would care if she knew you were alive' my inner self reminds me. 'Also Claire promised that

she would bring help' it continues. Then as if I had called her she comes through the wall with the Serpent's Tail. "Oh my gosh what did he do to

you!?" she asks running up and undoing the gag. "He tried to get me to spill where you had gone but I didn't" I say in a low hoarse voice. Was

that really my voice? She pulls out a water bottle and sticks it into my mouth. I drink down the liquid greedily, quenching my thirst. I finish the

water and se takes the bottle. "Please say you're here to rescue me" I say my voice a little better. "Not yet but we started Phase 1 today. I wish

I could clean you up but then they would have known I was here. I promise we'll be back in 3 days to rescue you" she says redoing the gag. Then

she takes out the Serpent's Tail and disappears. For the first time in days I found that I had hope.

* * *

Kim: Wow that was kind of an intense ending.

Me: Yep I have to tell you people out there this one will obviously not be as long as the last one but the third part will be. Also I have no guesses about what Kim's secret is. Guy's it's really obvious please.

Kim: I need to go to the spa

Me: What does that have to do with anything!?

Kim: I don't know

Me: You are so annoying

(Girls start bickering)

Rai: That's the way it should be

Clay: You got that right partner


	7. Phase 2

Rai: The girls are still yelling at each other so Clay and I will be chatting and Omi will do the disclaimer.

Clay: Howdy. So we sit here and just talk

Rai: I guess so

Clay: Well this is more difficult than I would have thought

Rai: The girls are so much better at this than we give them credit for

Clay: Got that right

Rai: So how are you and Jamie doing?

Clay: Good we're obviously still married

Rai: That's good

Clay: Okay this is so uncomfortable. Can we just do the disclaimer please?

Omi: DISCLAIMER: She owns nothing Xaolin Showdown. But Kimiko does own Raimundo's soul.

Kim: (in background) GOT THAT RIGHT

**Chapter 7**

**Phase 2**

**Claire's POV**

The next day we prepare. We get all of our signature Shen-Gong-Wu together, or we train for the fight we'll have. Then we're all called to the

living room by Kris. "It's time" she states simply. She pulls out her cell phone and hands it to me. "Can you do it?" she asks. I nod and take the

phone. I type in a simple message and then I hit send and wait.

**Kim's POV**

I sit in my cell and look at the phone. It was early so I had time to spare. Then it vibrates and I open it. All it says is: Remember your training.

Normally I would think it would be about fighting or fire but I felt as if it was about information I had received from Master Fung recently. I wrack

my rain thinking of the possibilities.

* * *

Rai: That was a short chapter

Clay: No kidding it only takes a half a page of her note paper.

Rai: Anyway I have information that the next couple chapters will range in length

Rai/Clay: REVIEW PLEASE AND HOPE THE GIRLS WILL BE BACK NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Figuring It Out

Me: Okay Kim and I are back this week because the boys were honestly pathetic

Kim: Got that right

Me: Anyway I'm starting a new story around October. It's called **Many New Students **and I can't give much away but it's a Xaolin Showdown fic with my fav authors in it. Now I will now be telling you all about my character. My name is Kyoko and I'm Japanese. I'm between the ages of 15-16 and I'm of medium height. I have knee long black hair and only wear the colors Black and Dark Purple. I am really quiet but am also caring. Oh and did I mention I was the Dragon of Darkness.

Kim: Yeah another story I have to put up with you with. Only now it's 24/7.

Me: Yep now disclaimer

Omi: DISCLAIMER: She owns nothing of Xaolin Showdown. Also Kimiko owns Raimundo's soul.

Kim: Yeah baby

**Chapter 8**

**Figuring It Out**

**Kim's POV**

"It's really unfortunate" I hear Chase say. I look at him totally lost. "Kimiko are you okay? You've been really preoccupied today" Chase says. "I'm

fine I'm just tired I guess" I reply. The truth was that I was trying to figure out what the text meant. "I was saying that it was unfortunate that

Rose and Josh lost their Dragons. Even though the view of the Dragons being released was an interesting sight" he says. That's when it hit me.

The Dragon's being released. Dragon's were not only released when someone turns evil but also when we die. Then it hits me even more. If Rai

was dead then his Dragon would have been released and I would have heard or seen that. Which meant . . . Rai wasn't dead. "Chase I'm tired

can I go back to my cell and sleep?" I ask innocently. "Of course" he says and I start to walk back.

**Kris's POV**

We sit in the living room and wait. We were all on edge hoping she got it. My cell sat on the table in the middle of the room. Even Master Fung

seemed uneasy. "How long does it take!?" Dojo yells. "Be patient Dojo" Master Fung scolds. Just then my phone goes off and we all lunge for it

but I grab it first. I open it and a simple message is on it: I'm going to kill Chase. I text back: Hold on girl that's tomorrow. We'll come pretty early.

Be ready. I click send and look up "She's got it."

* * *

Kim: YAY I don't think I'm a widow any more

Me: Yep and now all of the interesting chapters are to come. Btw guys it's 3:15 a.m. where I am and I have church at 9:00a.m. Do you all see what I do for you?

Kim: Stop complaining please

Me: Oh don't start Miss I can do whatever I want to whenever I want to

Kim: Ugh you're infuriating

Me: Let's not start this again or we may be in a lot of trouble with 2 boys.

Me/Kim: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Phase 3

Me: Hello everyone I'm pretty close to being insane

Kim: What's wrong this time?

Me: My computer earlier was being as slow as molasses

Kim: At least you have a computer

Me: Stow it you sound like my mother

**Chapter 9**

**Phase 3**

**Kim's POV**

I wanted to kill Chase. How could he do this? 'He's the Prince of Darkness' my inner self reminds. I pace around the room. 'The team should be

here soon.' I had gotten really scared his morning when I had woken up in the Shoku robes. Then I had remembered that I had technically freed

myself so I was the next leader.

I hear a sound of something opening and turn to see my team walk in through a passageway. "Kim!" they all yell and hug me. After we were

done we all discuss strategy. "Now we surround Chase in his den, then Kris and I grab the key, free Rai and then we kind of wing it" I say.

Everyone nods and then Claire pushes another stone that opens another passageway. "Shall we go?" she says. I go in first followed by

everyone else. I follow the path until I reach a dead end. "Push in front of you" I hear from somewhere behind me. I push; the wall moves

foreword and then to the side. We step out of the tunnel and into Chase's den. He's standing with his back to us, looking at the fireplace. "So you

figured it out" he says. I point to his sides and everyone surrounds him. Claire and I stand right behind him. He turns and his eyes widen. "Claire

how could you" he asks. "I hate evil dad. So did mom" she replies. He turns his gaze from her and looks at me. "I have the only key and I'm not

giving it to you" he says smirking. "You're not the only one" we hear. We turn to see Jack standing there. I hear Claire take a quick breath. "Jack

what are you doing here?" Chase asks coolly. "Doing what I want to" he replies. Claire bursts foreword, hops over the couch, and flys into his

arms. "I told you to stay away from her" Chase snarls. "I'm done doing what you say. She's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me.

Forget evil I'm going to the Xaolin side" Jack says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key. He then tosses it to me. Kris moves out of her

place then Jack and Claire move into our places. We run out of the room and towards the south side of the lair.

* * *

Kim: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I know I'm finally getting to where you and Rai reunite.

Kim: And closer to the end. Which btw none of you have guessed what my surprise is yet. I'm starting to wonder if you guys even read our chats.

Me: Seriously I'm so irritated that I may not post any more chapters until someone guesses and tells me that they read my chats.

Kim: You mean I may get a vacation

Me: Yep and it may actually be good seeing as I'm helping my schools drama club, I'm helping someone move this Saturday, I have church tomorrow night and homework. I have a busy schedule so things might be posted at very different times. Well that and my writers block so things are difficult.

Kim: Let's not forget the fact that your mom's on a lot of the time.

Me: Anyway hope you liked the chapter.

Me/Kim: **PLEASE REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. A Raging Inferno

Kim: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: She's loving me right now.

Kim: Oh yeah baby it is going to rock

Me: Also if you watch Xaolin Showdown then go to episode 12 Mala-Mala Jong and go to when they're all in the cave right before Rai goes back to the Temple and watch for when Omi walks right in front of the open chest of Wu. If you look in the chest and at the Wu you will notice that the Golden Tiger Claws are in the chest. Which if you'll remember at that time are in the center of the earth. So the animators messed up. Sorry if that was random but it was a fun fact.

**Chapter 10**

**A Raging Inferno**

**Kim's POV**

We race down the hallways and finally make it to the door. I open the door and burst in. What I see horrifies me. Rai was chained up but basically

hanging from the chains. I run up and quickly use the key to get him down. I lower him to the ground. A tear slides from my eye. What had Chase

done to him? His face was a bloody mess and he was so thin. His eyes open a little and he wheezes out "Kim." "Rai don't talk conserve your

energy" I tell him. "I knew you would come" he whispers. I shush him. ""Ugh I hate these kind of sappy romantic moments don't you Josh" I hear

and turn to see Josh and Rose walking towards me ready for a fight. Kris runs to my side. I stand and get ready. Josh lunges at me and I freeze

him in midair. I swing him around and slam him into a wall. I let go of him and he falls. Kris had Rose so I returned to take care of Josh. "Judilet Flip

Fire" I yell and kick him in the head. "Face it without your light powers you don't stand a chance. Of course even then you wouldn't. If Rai can't

then of course you can't" I taunt. He swings his fist at me and I dodge. I do a back flip and land on a wall. We end up hopping and flying across

the room. "You're pretty good I have to admit" I say. I sneak up behind him and grab him with my power. "But you have a lot to learn" I chuckle.

Then I jumped off the wall, placed him under me, then he slammed into the ground and I landed standing on top of him. "Well done Kimiko but

can you defeat us" I hear from behind me. I turn to see Wuya and Hannibal standing there ready to attack. "Listen I am so not in the mood. I just

want to take my husband and go" I say so fed up. "You see there's a problem with that. Chase ordered us not t let you leave" Wuya says. "Let's

do this" I challenge. We all start to fight but my Judilet Flip just wasn't cutting it. "Hani Mars Fire" I yell and I start to do better. I pin Hannibal to

the ground and hold Wuya with my power. I kick Hannibal out the window and then look at Wuya. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time" I

chuckle. I let her go and start to bombard her with fire. "Kim" I hear someone yell and turn and catch my Wu. I don't see who's there I just reach

into it and yell "Arrow Sparrow!" then throw them at Wuya. She lays unconscious on the ground and I turn to see Kris standing triumphantly over

an unconscious Rose. I run back over to Rai. At first it looks as if he's dead but then see the faint rise and fall of his chest. "Oh Kimiko you can't

leave yet" I hear the voice of my hate say. I turn and see Chase standing in the doorway. "What have you done to my team!?" I screech. "They're

all in my den unconscious" he replies and then holds up his arm. Jack's hanging from his hand by his wrist totally unconscious. "Well most of them"

he chuckles. "Let him go" I growl. Chase throws him at a wall but I catch him and put him next to Rai. "Enough Chase you've hurt enough people

and I'm sick of it" I say. "Is that a challenge" he asks. "You bet it is, Chase I challenge you to a Xaolin Nowu" I yell. "Ah a Showdown with no

Shen-Gong-Wu on the line. We may though use as many Wu as we want. Very clever" he chuckles. "The challenge is first to knock the other

person out of the room wins" I say. "I accept" he agrees. "Xaolin Nowu" we both yell. Everything flashes and the walls grow big along with the

celing flying off. "Gong-Yi-Tom-Pi."

* * *

Kim: Okay I'm sorry for you Wuya fans (Are there any?) but I loved kicking her butt.

Me: Yes we all know how much you love beating people up but I have to work on the next chapter now

Kim: Okay, Okay I guess

Me: Don't worry you'll like next chapter too

Me/Kim: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Xaolin Nowu

Me: Hello everyone I know that I have been really weird in my chats but recently I've had no time for them because of my limit on time and unfortunately this one is no different because I have a half an hour to type this chapter. Also this chapter has a part that's kind of sickening if you think about it so that's mostly why this is rated T.

Kim: At least it's short.

Me/Kim: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 11**

**Xaolin Nowu**

**Kim's POV**

I jump onto a wall. "Why are you doing this Chase!? I don't love you!" I yell at him. He flips onto the opposite wall. "I don't care I'll make you love

me!" he yells back and pulls out the Flower of Love. I dodge its blasts and pull out my Wu. "Arrow Sparrow!" I yell throwing the birds at him. He

dodges and then pulls out my Star of Hanabi throwing flames at me. I grab them and throw it back at him. He's hit and the Star goes flying. I

catch it then pull out the Kazusu Atom, and the Eye of Dashi. "Arrow Sparrow, Eye of Dashi, Kazusu Atom, Star of Hanabi FIRE!!" I yell engulfing

Chase in fire. I hear his blood curdling scream. The fire dissipates and nothings left. The Showdown ends and everyone's standing/sitting there

staring at me. Rai, Kris, and I's robes glow and we're in the right suits. "Let's go home" I sigh. Dojo grows and we start to fly home.

* * *

Kim: YOU HAD ME BURN CHASE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Don't say it like that it was really sickening when I thought about it.

Kim: Hon I am loving you right now

Me: Whatever I just made it so I could finally end the pain of you and Rai

Kim: Though I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to Rai

Me: Oh boohoo I had to have something happen. I could have actually thrown him into a volcano so zip it.

Kim: Fine

Me/Kim: **PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **


	12. Acceptance

Me: Hello people I have good/bad news

Kim: Uh-oh

Me: This chapter and next chapter are all I have left to write so if you haven't guessed what Kim's surprise is yet then you will find out next chapter.

Kim: Speaking of chapters can we get going it's a medium sized chapter

Me/Kim: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 11**

**Acceptance**

**Kim's POV**

As we fly to the Temple I hold Rai. "Remind me never to make you angry: he chuckles/wheezes. "Yeah hon you took Chase out" Kris agrees.

"Open" I order at Rai. He opens his mouth and I stick some food and water in it. He swallows and then looks at Jack. "Now what are we going to

do with you" he says. "Be nice" I whisper to him. "Jack normally I could probably trust you but if I remember right you once stole the Sphere of

Death from us" he says seriously. "And kidnapped Jamie" Clay continues. "And knocked out Katnappe'" Omi adds in. "And almost killed Clay" Jamie

growls. "Come on guys I'm sorry. It was Chase's fault he made me. That guy really is pure evil. I'm sorry I really am I didn't want to. Please guys"

he begs. I try to hold it in, I really do but I end up bursting out laughing anyway. Everyone else follows minus Claire, Jack and Jamie. We all stop

and look at her. She stares at Jack but finally nods, and then she turns and looks away. "Jack you are now on our team. And for your sake you

better be on our side" I say. Claire looks at Jack and vice-versa. I look down at Rai and he looks up at me and smiles. I pull my hand out to reveal

another grape, he opens his mouth and I stick it in. We do basically this same thing as we fly the rest of the way to the Temple (Remembering not

to give him too much of course). When we arrive I carefully put him in the infirmary. As I lay him on the bed I chuckle. "What?" he asks. "Last time

we escaped I believe I was me who was in need of rescuing apparently it's your turn" I tell him. "Only I'm not dumb enough to try and give up" he

chuckles. "Hey that's not fair. Besides I was strong enough to get up, you are not" I remind him. Over the next few weeks I cared for him. I fed

him, gave him water, and when he was strong enough I walked with him. One night we were about to go to bed when Kris runs into the room.

"What are you two doing it's New Years get out here" she says. Rai and I look at each other and then follow her as she runs out of the room.

* * *

Kim: YAY HAPPY PART

Me: Yep and I wrote it when I was having a good day so it had to end up good

Kim: I hate to cut it short but you have to get to church

Me: Oh yeah AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhh bye

Kim: Please Review!


	13. Gifts and Suprises of Life

Me: Oh MY GOSH IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS PART

Kim: I know not very long was it?

Me: The story no the time it took for me to write, type, and post it yeah it took a long time

Kim: Oh and She'll be finishing her **Earth and Nature **series before she posts the third part of this series.

Me: Yeah just too much to handle right now sorry guys. Any way to a less upsetting topic my story.

Me/Kim: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown or the song mentioned in this chapter.

**Chapter 13**

**The Gifts and Surprises of Life**

**Kim's POV**

I help Rai out into the gardens where I see everyone has gotten there bed stuff out and were all very comfortable. We go to where I find our

stuff and sit. Well Rai lies down. "Okay everyone time for our New Years tradition of gift giving" Jamie announces.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"I'll start" Kris volunteers. She sits next to Omi, pulls out a box, and hands it to him. He unwraps it to find Goo Zombies 14 in the box. "I know

how much you wanted it" she chuckles. Omi hugs her, a huge grin on his face. He then pulls out a small square flat package and hands it to her.

She takes it and opens it. Inside is a CD that Kim knew the contents of. Kim hands her, her laptop and she sticks it in. Omi pops up on the screen

and says "Hello Kris Happy New Years. Located on this disc are several songs and music videos you have said you wanted. Also Kris I love you"

then Omi disappears and a list of songs pop up. Omi clicks on one and **I Loved You Before I Met You **by Savage Garden turns on. Tears come to

Kris's eyes and she hugs Omi tightly. "Clay Jamie your turns" Kim says. Jamie pulls out a big box and hands it to Clay. He opens it and inside is a

new hat. "Aw thanks Jamie I really needed a new one" he says staring meaningfully at her. "I know I was washing one yesterday and it almost

fell apart in my hands" she chuckles. He then hands her a rectangular box. She opens it and the box under the paper. Inside is a new pair of ice

skates. "Oh Clay their beautiful but how did you know?" she gasps. "I went snooping" he chuckles. They share a quick kiss and then everyone

looks at Jack and Claire. Claire pulls out a small box and hands it to Jack. He opens it and inside is a small robotic version of her. "You always say

that you always want me by your side so I made you the closest thing I could to that. I'm pretty sure I got all of the calculations correct" she

says. Jack smiles at her like she's the greatest thing in the world and then hands her a similar looking box. She opens it and inside is a mini Jack.

They both sigh and stare at each other. "Great mind think alike" they whisper to each other.

**Kim's POV**

We all roll our eyes at the super geniuses. Then everyone looks at us. "You go first Rai" I say. "Close your eyes" he whispers. I close them and

then I feel something around my neck. "Okay open them" he whispers once again. I open them and find the most beautiful heart shaped locket

around my neck. "Oh Rai" I gasp. He gently opens it and inside is a picture of the two of us on our wedding day. He closes it and turns it over; on

the back it has a little poem:

_You are my shining light in the darkest cave;_

_You are my beacon when I've lost my way._

_I'll never leave you._

_For you are the air I breathe,_

_And the light that shows me my way._

Tears come to my eyes. I look at him as he moves next to me. I grab him and plant a kiss on him. "I love you" I whisper. "Kim not to break up this

really sweet moment but I believe you have something to tell everyone especially Rai" I hear Kris say. I sigh. "Okay so--"how did I say this. I

gather up all my courage and say "Everyone, Rai I-I-I'm pregnant." Rai's pupils shrink really small and then he passes out. "Rai! Rai!" I yell

moving to his side and trying to wake him up. His eyes open slightly. "How long have you been . . ." he chokes out. "I'm 3 months" I chuckle. He

bursts foreword and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. When we finally pull away he chuckles "We're going to have

to expand the Temple."

* * *

Me: Oh my gosh I can't believe it's over

Kim: I can't believe I'm pregnant

Me: Now I know that I ended this part on a cliffy sort of but you fans of my series must wait. I have to get really working on ne Earth and Nature series. Anyway time for my dedication page:

I really must thank cartoongal11 for devotedly reviewing and reading my chapters. Also to xXWindxFireXx for also devotedly reading and reviewing. I give many thanks to both of you and your uplifting comments.

To my computer for letting me write and post these. It may be a pain but I still love it. It reminds me of my brother.

To YouTube for letting me listen to music. Without the music I would have gone insane long ago.

Also to my mother. Who allows me to use the computer.

To my friends Ashley and Brian. Without you two my lovey-dovey scenes would be lacking of there of.

And finally because she would kill me if I didn't to Kim and Rai who puts up with me and with each other. You two help make my chats successful. (Well I hope)

Kim: You're welcome and can we go. Rai and I have a flight to catch. For our vacation we're going to the Caribbean.

Me/Kim/Rai: THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
